With the development of communication technology, people have proposed new requirements on wireless network technologies, namely high speed, large scale and high throughput. The number of subscriber STA (station) in a wireless local area network is increasing, and the contention of the station for accessing to an AP (Access Point, access point) also becomes more intense.
Since the contention-based access method will cause problems such as collision, a scheduling method is currently used, which is mainly to partition a frame into several time periods, each time period is allocated to one station for use, if a station needs to transmit data, then the station accesses to a channel at a corresponding time period, and transmits data.
The existing scheduling method is to allocate one time period to each station for use, but not all the stations have data to be transmitted, thereby wasting time resources and affecting transmission efficiency.